


It's not what it seems ... or is it?

by KitaraSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Assumptions, Gen, Light Angst, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaraSPN/pseuds/KitaraSPN
Summary: You wake up in a shady situation, expecting harm and danger. But it all turns out completely different. As you cannot trust your mind you find yourself trusting your gut.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	It's not what it seems ... or is it?

You woke up feeling like you had been hit by a truck. Your head was buzzing and you felt tired and thirsty. Carefully you tried blinking and you realized you were in a bed and the lights in the room were on. For a second you thought you might be in a hospital, but there was no smell of disinfectant or anything of that sorts. You just wanted to move when some kind of inner alarm warned you that you were not alone. Not sure what to expect, you turned your head and saw a man sitting on a chair in a corner. He was wearing worn-off Jeans, dirty boots, a black shirt and a dark plaid flannel. His short hair was messed up, and the scars on his hands and the shadows under his eyes gave him a classic drifter appearance. It seemed like he was daydreaming, but he had noticed your movement.

He seemed to have mixed feelings and you couldn’t make any sense of the tone in his voice when he asked you

“How are you feeling?” His voice was dark, soft but also a little rough.

You hesitated. “I’m okay… I guess.” You sat up and wanted to look around but the drifter came closer. A strange scent of burgers and whiskey tickled your nose and your heart started to race. When you saw that he wanted to sit down on the bed, you instinctively grabbed the letter opener from the nightstand and made a slashing move towards his chest. He blocked it effortlessly but seemed really surprised.

“Whoah Y/N what’s wrong with you?” He took a step back and gave you a look that seemed confused and even a bit hurt.

“What’s wrong with ME? I wake up after being roofied and kidnapped and you actually think I let you anywhere near me without putting up a fight?” You did not know what to expect but you did not expect him to get pale.

“Y/N What are you talking about?”

You started him right in the eye. “Look man, I don’t know who you are or what you want with me, but you’re not going to get off easy. And if you just so much as try to rape me, I’ll make sure your family jewels will remain nothing but a nice memory.” You were actually surprised by your own courage, but so was he. And as long as it kept him on a distance, the rest didn’t matter.

The guy suddenly furrowed his brow. “I don’t know what’s going on but something’s wrong. I’m gonna get Sam.”

He left the room and walked away and just some seconds later you heard him call out for Sam. After a short while two pairs of feet came closer again and you heard two men talking. When the door opened the shady guy came back in, followed by another. He was taller than the first, just as athletic but less rough around the edges. He had longer hair, warm eyes and he smiled. They both kept their distance and the tall guy carefully approached you.

“I just want to talk okay?”

You started at him.

“Y/N do you know where you are?”

“No…”

“Do you know who we are?”

“No…”

The two men exchanged concerned looks. “I am Sam. And this is my brother Dean. We have actually known you for several years. We have… the same job.”

You wanted to tell him how ridiculous this was and that you did not remember ever meeting them, when you realized something. You didn’t remember them. You didn’t remember any kind of work. You didn’t remember… anything.

“What have you done to me?? Why don’t I remember anything?”

Suddenly Dean stepped forward. “We haven’t done anything to you! You are family! We are trying to fix you! So do us a favour and at least try to trust us okay?”

Sam put a hand on his shoulder. “Dean, don’t…”

But you shook your head. “No I… I think he might be right, Sam. I mean my brain tells me that you are probably dangerous lunatics, but what Dean just said… about being family… It didn’t feel wrong… You know?”

The guys seemed surprised and also a little relieved.

Dean turned to Sam. “So you dig deeper into the lore to see if we missed something and I will…”

“Cas…” You mumbled.

They immediately turned to you. “What did you say?”

You tried to focus. “I’m not sure… this word - Cas - just popped into my head. I tried to remember more but there were only colours and the scent of old books and honey and a bright light. And whenever I try to focus on any of this I get this strange ringing in my ears… this makes no sense, sorry.”

But Sam smiled. “It makes perfect sense. Cas is a friend of ours who we wanted to ask for help.”

Dean turned to the door. “He’s probably already on his way. I’ll check on him.” With these words he left.

Sam silently stood there for a moment. “He seems grumpy, I know, but he’s just worried. We both are. You were unconscious for three days. He never left your side… But don’t worry. Well fix this. We always do.” He gave you a last encouraging smile before he also left you.

You looked around in the room. Besides neutral stuff like pens and a laptop, there was a collection of vinyl, several weapons on the wall and a photo of a blonde woman and a young boy on the desk. You wished any of this would trigger a memory. But it only triggered a vague feeling. The feeling that this was not your room.


End file.
